Color management is employed in the field of image capturing, processing and reproduction. Color management profiles map device-specific color values to/from a device-independent color space. In order to reproduce an image in a similar color representation as captured, a profile of the capturing device is used to convert the image to the device-independent color space and a profile of the output device is then used to convert the image to the device-specific color space of the output device.